At a time when computer products offer cost-effective solutions to most spheres of our business and life, nothing has been invented to use them to improve efficiency of inputting alphabetic information entered in every computer system.
At the present time, only one typing method is available, namely character-by-character input. The Computerscript method allows reduction of input time by up to 60%.
It can be used as a new computerized shorthand system to eliminate manual writing and transcribing and, more importantly, as a new typing standard.